Poppy North
Poppy is sometimes known as "Little Poppet." She is the only one who can get away with calling James, "Jamie." Section heading Poppy had a regular life with her twin brother, Phil North and her best friend, James Rasmussen. Then she found out that she was dying of a deadly form of cancer. This devastates her. Then she flips to find out that James is actually a vampire. He asked Poppy if she would become a vampire to live, and she says yes. Phil constantly believes that James has feeling for Poppy and is going to hurt her. As Poppy and James are finishing exchanging blood, Phil walks in on them. He doesn't notice anything. Phil threatens James, telling him to stay away from Poppy. James admits, so Phil will leave him alone, that he was just pretending to like Poppy. Later, James exchanges blood with Poppy again. Phil interrupts, thinking they are in bed together. Phil tells Poppy that James doesn't care about her. Poppy becomes depresses and figures she would rather die than be with James.She avoids him for a couple days, and she becomes very weak. James exchanges blood with Poppy again. That night, they exchange blood for a last time, making Poppy a vampire. Poppy appears dead. They hold her funeral, and Poppy dreams about a man that she had never met. She calls out Jame's name telepathicly. Phil and James dig Poppy out of her grave, and Poppy attacks Phil. James stops her. They drive away. Poppy jumps from the car to feed on a man on the sidewalk. She decides that she doesn't want to kill people. Poppy finds out that James is her soulmate. James leaves Poppy alone for a bit, and Ash Redfern shows up. He's the guy Poppy saw in her dream. He talks Poppy into leaving with him, saying if she doesn't James will get hurt. Poppy leaves James a note. Poppy gets annoyed with Ash. She thinks he is acting more like they are on a date. To expose her to the Elders, Ash takes Poppy to a Night World party. Ash tries to drag her into the party, but Poppy screams at him telepathicly VERY LOUD. She gets away with Phil and James. Poppy finds out that one of her ancestors was a witch so she was already part of the Night World. Being a vampire, this makes her a stronger telepath. Poppy appears again in Soulmate. She had joined Circle Daybreak. Personality Poppy is always so full of life and energy. Quotes "I'm a...sex pixie!" Secret Vampire, Page 7 "You're...freaking...crazy." Secret Vampire,Page 62 "Mom, what if there was a cure for me somewhere - like in some other country or something - and I could go there and get better, but they wouldn't ever let me come back? I mean, you'd know I was okay, but you wouldn't ever be able to see me again. Would you want me to do it?" Secret Vampire, Page 82 "Phil, you idiot..."Secret Vampire, Page 93 "You don't know what it feels like to know you're gonna die." Secret Vampire, Page 118 "You really do care." Secret Vampire, Page 122 "Don't knock it till you've tried it." Secret Vampire, Page 126 "It's not some little game James and i are playing. We have to deal with the reality, and the reality is that one way or another I'm going to die soon. And I'd rather die and wake up a vampire than die and not wake up at all." Secret Vampire, Page 128 "I forgot to mention something before. I only realized I forgot when i was...going to sleep. I forgot to mention that i love you." Secret Vampire, Page 183 "No. Never. I'm not interested in other guys. If I can't have James...There's nobody else I want. Nobody." Secret Vampire, Page 221 "LET GO OF ME, YOU ROTTEN VAMPIRE CREEP!" Secret Vampire, Page 229 "Oh...James pull the car over. I want to kiss you." Secret Vampire, Page 237 "I know you think this is a dream, Mom. I know you don't believe in spirits. But I had to tell you that I'm all right. I'm all right, and I'm happy, and even if you don't understand, please try to believe. Just this once, believe in what you can't see. I love you, Mom. I always will." Secret Vampire, Page 241-242